onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 684
Chapter 684 is titled "Stop It, Vegapunk". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 10 - "Caribou Pirates vs. Marine G-5" The Caribou Pirates start to fight the G-5 Marines. Short Summary Smoker and Vergo begin their fight in the SAD Room. At the same time, Sanji, Tashigi, and the G-5 Marines are running through the battle torn B-block when a gas tank explodes, causing Shinokuni to be let in. Caesar Clown, sitting on the second floor of R-block with his subordinates (Vegapunk's old room), instructs that the doors to C and D-blocks be closed, driving everyone to the first floor of R-block where a trap is ready to expose them to Shinokuni. When one of Caesar's subordinates questions the nature of the gas, Caesar then makes a speech to his subordinates, saying that the poisonous gas bomb four years ago was Vegapunk's doing and that Caesar tried to stop him. However, in a flashback it is revealed that Caesar constructed the weapon himself, and when he was told to stop and banished from the science squad, he set it off. While the gates to C and D-blocks are closed, Luffy meets a small dragon who can talk. Long Summary Smoker asks Vergo why the room they are in feels so eerie. Vergo tells him not to worry about it. Smoker tells Vergo he is not looking forward to telling the troops about their commanding officer's betrayal, since Vergo is deeply admired by his subordinates. Vergo tells Smoker he will not have to worry about his men. Smoker, angered by this, attacks Vergo with his jutte, asking what he did to the soldiers. Vergo blocks this attack with his bamboo cane. Vergo then teases Smoker for having compassion toward his subordinates, but tells him that since the truth is out, Smoker will have to die. Vergo's cane expands in the middle, and something shoots out of it like a blowgun. The shot causes a huge explosion. Smoker avoided the attack by becoming intangible and tries to attack Vergo from behind. Vergo leans back and narrowly avoids getting hit. He then tries to kick Smoker, but Smoker blocks it with his foot. He swings his cane but Smoker dodges it and moves around to Vergo's exposed side. Smoker then lands a devastating punch to Vergo's face, sending the vice admiral flying back and landing in a heap. Smoker tells Vergo that his tenure with the troops does not matter, because as base captain, Smoker is in charge of them when they leave the base, and challenges Vergo to try and harm any more of his troops. In building B, Sanji and Tashigi are rushing through, having just gotten to the area the dragon set ablaze. Tashigi is confused by Sanji's behavior and desire to protect her, since they are supposed to be enemies. Sanji tells her that pirates are free spirits open to everyone. As the Marines are complimenting him for stopping the "fake" Vergo, one of the tanks in the room explodes, damaging the wall, and making a hole to allow Shinokuni in. Another tank explodes on the other side of the room, causing the same result. The injured soldiers, as well as the soldiers carrying them, fall victim to the gas. Tashigi can not believe that it would happen in a room as spacious as the one they are in. Sanji tells her to run as he runs toward the gas. She tries to argue, but Sanji just tells her to go. In a secret room on the second floor of section R, Caesar is watching these events on a monitor, pleased that the dragon's rampage let the gas in, and satisfied that his demonstration will be a success. He tells a subordinate to close the gates to sections C and D. When asked by a subordinate about section R, Caesar tells him the plan is to lead the pirates and soldiers into the corridor and then flood it with gas from C and D, leaving them with nowhere to run. He goes on to say how he does not like the room he is in, but he really had no choice in the matter. There is a huge group of subordinates in front of him, and they ask why he is in Vegapunk's old room, considering the grudge he has against him. One of the subordinates says that Vegapunk is just as much an enemy as the ones outside, since he caused the incident four years ago. Caesar tells them they are vital to his forces and does not want any collateral damage, causing all of them to become emotional. He then goes over his plan. Once the shutters to sections C and D are closed, all areas will be closed off, leaving section R the only possible path. That way, all his enemies will be in the same place at once. The ventilation shaft in that room is connected to the outside, so letting the gas in will be easy, and will leave them with nowhere to run. Their deaths will then be broadcasted to the brokers. One of his subordinates asks if Caesar created the gas since it looks exactly like the gas from Vegapunk's failed experiment four years ago. Caesar begins to shed tears, saying the war going on in science makes his heart ache. He tells them that he tried to stop Vegapunk from doing the experiment, since it would be dangerous for the people on the island. The accident happened anyway, and Vegapunk is still haled as the best scientist in the world. He asks if it is right for someone who caused so much pain to hold that title. His subordinates are deeply moved. Caesar tells them that he made the gas against his better judgment to prove that he is the best scientist in the world. He ends his diatribe by saying that once he is acknowledged by the Marines, he will be able to use his scientific genius for the good of the world. Moved by his emotional speech, his subordinates begin to cheer. Caesar giggles as he flashes back to what really happened on that day four years ago. He was being ordered to cease the experiment, since it would be bad for the people on the island, contradicting what he told his subordinates. Caesar snaps back saying he is trying to make ways to kill pirates, but the Marines argue that they cannot hurt innocent civilians. Caesar laughs, calling them a necessary sacrifice, saying world peace is the calm that comes after the storm. He then calls Sengoku too soft, and reasoned that Akainu would want his weapon. He then laughs, saying he heard Vegapunk's human enlargement experiment failed again. He tells the Marines that the only way to do it is to kidnap children who are still growing and put them through various treatments. Later, he is yelling at Vegapunk, asking him what he is doing. Vegapunk tells him that they are relieving Caesar of his post in the research team. His actions have become too reckless. Caesar yells not to mess with him, and slams a button on a console, causing the lab to explode in a huge mushroom cloud. The gates connecting area B to areas C and D have now been shut. In the basement, Luffy asks something if it just spoke. Luffy is staring at a dragon and asks what it is. The dragon responds by asking Luffy who he is. Quick References Chapter Notes *Smoker and Vergo start their fight. *Smoker shows the ability to harden his fists in a similar manner to Luffy's Busoshoku: Koka technique. *A storage tank explodes on Sanji and Tashigi's side and Shinokuni kills more of the G-5 Marines. *The truth about what happened on Punk Hazard four years ago is revealed in a flashback. *Caesar plans to lure everybody into area R and release Shinokuni in there. *Luffy comes across a small, talking dragon in the garbage dump. *Pandaman can be seen on the twelfth page in the third panel and the fifteenth page in the fourth panel. Characters : first appearance Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 684 it:Capitolo 684 es:Capítulo 684